List of The Sound of Music soundtracks
This is a list for the various releases for the music for the Broadway play, the film and the 2013 NBC broadcast. These release are known as soundtracks. Broadway soundtrack Columbia Masterworks recorded the original Broadway cast album a week after the show's 1959 opening. The album was the label's first deluxe package in a gatefold jacket, priced $1 higher than previous cast albums. It was #1 on Billboard's best-selling albums chart for 16 weeks in 1960.Bronson, Fred."Chart Beat"Billboard', September 14, 1996 It is currently available on CD from Sony in the Columbia Broadway Masterworks series."The Sound Of Music – Original Broadway Cast", Castalbums.org Film soundtrack The soundtrack to the film The Sound of Music was released in 1965. It reached number one in June of that year and spent a total of 70 weeks at the top over several runs. It was the biggest-selling album in the UK during 1965, 1966, and 1968 and the second biggest-selling of the entire decade. The Sound of Music also stayed 73 weeks on the Norwegian charts, becoming the seventh best-charting album of all time in that country. There were differences between the 1959 Broadway soundtrack album and the 1965 soundtrack. Three songs from the Broadway production, "An Ordinary Couple", "How Can Love Survive?", and "There's No Way To Stop It" were cut and replaced with two new songs, "I Have Confidence" and "Something Good", that were written by Richard Rodgers.40th anniversary edition, liner notes The music was written by Richard Rodgers with lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II and arranged and conducted by Irwin Kostal. Original vinyl track listing #"Prelude and The Sound of Music" - Maria #"Overture and Preludium (Dixit Dominus)" - Orchestra and Nuns Chorus #"Morning Hymn and Alleluia" - Nuns Chorus #"Maria" - Nuns Chorus #"I Have Confidence" - Maria #"Sixteen Going on Seventeen" - Rolf and Liesl #"My Favorite Things" - Maria #"Climb Ev'ry Mountain" - Mother Abbess #"The Lonely Goatherd" - Maria and the Children #"The Sound of Music" - The Children and the Captain #"Do-Re-Mi" - Maria and the Children #"Something Good" - Maria and the Captain #"Processional and Maria" - Organ, Orchestra and Nuns Chorus #"Edelweiss" - The Captain, Maria, the Children and Chorus #"So Long, Farewell" - The Children #"Climb Ev'ry Mountain (reprise)" - Chorus and Orchestra 40th Anniversary Edition #"Prelude / The Sound of Music" - 2:45 #"Overture / Preludium (Dixit Dominus)" - 3:14 #"Morning Hymn / Alleluia" - 2:03 #"Maria" - 3:18 #"I Have Confidence" - 3:27 #"Sixteen Going on Seventeen" - 3:18 #"My Favorite Things" - 2:19 #"Do-Re-Mi" - 5:33 #"The Sound of Music" - 2:12 #"The Lonely Goatherd" - 3:11* #"Edelweiss" - 2:17* #"Laendler" - 2:27* #"So Long, Farewell" - 2:25 #"Entr'acte" - 2:08** #"Climb Ev'ry Mountain" - 2:17 #"My Favorite Things" (reprise) - 1:17** #"Something Good" - 3:18 #"Processional / Maria" - 2:27 #"Sixteen Going On Seventeen" (reprise) - 3:05 #"Do-Re-Mi" (reprise) - 1:20** #"Edelweiss" (reprise) - 1:50 #"So Long, Farewell" (reprise) - 1:59** #"Climb Ev'ry Mountain" (reprise) - 1:21 #"Finale" - 0:43** #"credits" - 63:12 #"Robert Wise Interview" - 5:25 #"Richard Rodgers Interview" - 5:31 #"Charmian Carr Interview" - 5:07 (*) Film version, not on original soundtrack (**) Previously unreleased 45th Anniversary Edition #"Prelude / The Sound of Music" - 2:45 #"Overture / Preludium (Dixit Dominus)" - 3:14 #"Morning Hymn / Alleluia" - 2:03 #"Maria" - 3:18 #"I Have Confidence" - 3:27 #"Sixteen Going on Seventeen" - 3:18 #"My Favorite Things" - 2:19 #"Do-Re-Mi" - 5:33 #"The Sound of Music" - 2:12 #"The Lonely Goatherd" - 3:11* #"Edelweiss" - 2:17* #"Laendler" - 2:27* #"So Long, Farewell" - 2:25 #"Entr'acte" - 2:08 #"Climb Ev'ry Mountain" - 2:17 #"My Favorite Things" (reprise) - 1:17 #"Something Good" - 3:18 #"Processional / Maria" - 2:27 #"Sixteen Going On Seventeen" (reprise) - 3:05* #"Do-Re-Mi" (reprise) - 1:20 #"Edelweiss" (reprise) - 1:50 #"So Long, Farewell" (reprise) - 1:59 #"Climb Ev'ry Mountain" (reprise) - 1:21 #"Finale" - 0:43 #"My Favorite Things" (Bonus track) - Lea Michele - 1:21** #"Prelude / The Sound of Music" (Karaoke) (Barnes & Noble exclusive bonus track) - 2:43 |title=Sound of Music Anniversary B&N Exclusive|first=Richie|last=Unterberger|work=''Allmusic|publisher=All Media Network, LLC|accessdate=2014-02-06 }} #"My Favorite Things" (Karaoke) (Barnes & Noble exclusive bonus track) - 2:16 #"Do-Re-Mi" (Karaoke) (Barnes & Noble exclusive bonus track) - 5:30 #"Edelweiss" (Karaoke) (Barnes & Noble exclusive bonus track) - 2:16 (*) Film version, not on original soundtrack (**) Previously unreleased Chart performance ''The Sound of Music Live! soundtrack The Sound of Music: Music from the NBC Television Event was released on December 3, 2013. The soundtrack, released by Sony Masterworks, includes studio recordings of songs that were later performed live during the broadcast. Walmart stores sold the soundtrack with an exclusive nine tracked sing-along bonus disc. |publisher=Wal-Mart Stores, Inc|accessdate=December 10, 2013}} The album debuted on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart at number 17 with sales of 38,000. On December 21, 2013 the soundtrack debuted at number 2 on the Billboard Soundtracks chart. The following week the soundtrack held the number 2 spot on the Billboard Soundtracks chart, as well as its third week on the chart. It has sold 103,000 copies in the US as of January 2, 2014. Reception | rev2 = Roughstock | rev2Score = }} Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic gave the soundtrack three out of five starts and did not give much of a positive review. He stated that the soundtrack "is absent the one quality that made the televised musical so interesting: it is not recorded live; it was cut in the studio" and stated that by doing so the cast are show how they "are throwing themselves into their roles." Erlewine did however praise them for staying true to the original Broadway musical and the film by stating "the arrangements are faithful to either the original Broadway production or, most often, the 1965 film -- which is appropriate" and concluded by stating "This 2013 staging is a nostalgic celebration of one of the most beloved 20th century musicals and it does right by its source material." Matt Bjorke of Roughstock praised Underwood's vocals stating "She really suits musical theater (much like she’s a classical country singer at heart). Her pure and pristine voice simply shines on songs like "The Sound of Music" and "My Favroite Things" (with Audra McDonald). Bjorke also predicted that the album would do well due to Underwood's appearance on the soundtrack and stating her duets with Moyer and Rinehart "are equally strong and beautifully crafted with musical director/conductor David Chase." He also stated that Borle's, McDonald's and Benanti's appearances would "help the soundtrack give fans something to enjoy long after the live event concludes." Bjorke concluded by stating "This is an iconic Broadway production and while there has been some ‘worry’ that they’ll mess it up, this soundtrack should easily put those worries to rest and it should give fans excitement that Carrie Underwood could one day headline a Broadway production if she so chooses to do so." Track listing Credits and personnel Credits for The Sound of Music: Music from the NBC Television Event are adapted from AllMusic. Additional credits adapted from liner notes. ;On instruments * John Allred – trombone * Erin Benim – violin * Keith Bonner – flute, piccolo * Laura Bontrager – cello * David Byrd-Marrow – horn * Sean Carney – voilin * Lynne Cohen – oboe, English horn * Jason Covey – tumpet * David Creswell – viola * Jonathan Dinklage – violin * Dominic Derasse – trumpet * Carla Fabiani – viola * Gareth Flowers – trumpet * Bill Hayes – percussion * JJ Johnson – viola * Susan Jolles – harp * Steve Kenyon – clarinet * Shinwon Kim – violin * Aaron Korn – horn * Adam Krauthamer – horn * Michael Kuennen – bass * Scott Kuney – guitar * Matt Lehmann – violin * Jonathan Levine – clarinet * Elizabeth Lim-Dutton – violin * Lisa Matricardi – violin * Nat Mayland – trombone * Maxim Mostom – violin * Matt Perri – celesta, organ * Marcus Rojas – tuba * John Romeri – flute * Rich Rosenzweig – percussion * Sarah Seiver – cello * Daniel Sullivan – bassoon * Mineko Yajima – violin ;Sounding * Laura Benanti – vocals * Christian Borle – vocals * Michael Campayno – vocals * Sophia Caruso – vocals * Peyton Ella – vocals * Audra McDonald – vocals * Jessica Molaskey – vocals * Stephen Moyer – vocals * Michael Nigro – vocals * Christiane Noll – vocals * Ariane Rinehart – vocals * Grace Rundhaug – vocals * Elena Shaddow – vocals * The Sound of Music Television Cast Ensemble – choir/chorus * The Sound of Music Television Orchestra – orchestra * Carrie Underwood – primary artist, vocals * Ella Watts-Gorman – vocals * Joe West – vocals * The Nuns of Nonnberg Abbey (vocals) - Cameron Adams, Margot De La Barre, Wendi Bergamini, Ashley Brown, Stowe Brown, Catherine Brunell, Paula Leggett Chase, Nikki Renee Daniels, Adrienne Danrich, Gina Ferrall, Joy Hermalyn, Leah Horowitz, Autumn Hulbert, Andrea Jones-Sojola, Sydney Morton, Linda Mugleston, Laura Shoop, Georgia Stitt, Rema Webb ;Managerial * Anixter Rice Music Service - music preparation * Rob Ashford – stage direction * David Chase - music direction, music supervisor * Randy Cohen – keyboard programming * Reuben Cohen – mastering * Howard Joines – music coordinator * Fred Lassen – associate music supervisor * Jennifer Liebeskind – product development * Gavin Lurssen – mastering * Marty Maidenberg – project consultant * Beth McCarthy-Miller – stage direction * George Stitt - nun caption * Janet Weber – recording production manager * Ian Weinberger – music assistant * Emily Bruskin Yarbrough - concert master ;Technical and production * Doug Besterman – orchestration, producer * David Channing – score editor * David Chase – conductor, producer, synopsis * Tyler Hartman – assistant engineer, additional vocal recording * Steven Malone – children's choirmaster * Neil Meron – executive producer * Cathleen Murphy – A&R * Nate Odden – assistant engineer * Priscilla Taussig – producer * Frank Wolf – engineer, mixing, producer, recording * Craig Zadan – executive producer ;Visuals and imagery * Ted Chapin – liner notes * Russel Crouse – book * Autumn de Wilde – photography * Russ Elliott – photography * Oscar Hammerstein II – lyricist * Howard Lindsay – book * Scott McDaniel – cover design * Nino Muñoz – cover photo * Patrick Randak – photography * Richard Rodgers – composer * Giovanni Rufino – photography * Federico Ruiz – design * Robert Trachtenberg – photography Chart performance References